Ripper's Rebellion
by Kaat ShadowLover
Summary: Part of the Ri'par Universe, this is a coming-of-age story. Rupert gets fed up with the Watchers and meets a most interesting friend. Includes a slash relationship, rated R for sexual situations.


Summary: Part of the Ri'par Universe, this is a coming-of-age story. Rupert gets fed up with the Watchers and meets a most interesting friend.

Continuity Note: This is part of my Ri'par universe which started with Ripper's Secret. You'll probably want to read that first because it introduces all the pertinent details of this little universe.

Disclaimer: I could probably argue that Ri'par is mine. In fact, I've used him in stories where his alternate identity is not Rupert Giles. But this is the original (and best) way he evolved and unfortunately, I do not own Rupert Giles. If I did, I can assure you he would not have been so ill-used in the last seasons of _Buffy_. I don't even have partial claim to any of the other characters. Everything belongs to Joss, I make no money from this, please don't sue me. Everyone happy now?

Warning: This story has a slash relationship in it and features R rated sexual situations. But then, if you know about Giles' past, you already knew that

Author's Note: I thank everyone for being so patient about how long it took me to finally start writing in this universe again. Not only have I had major real life problems but I am a HUGE procrastinator. I think the only reason I finished Ripper's Secret in the first place is because of everyone that so kindly reviewed and kept bugging me about when the next chapter would be out. Basically, I love feedback, it doesn't take you very long to write a quick note, complimentary or otherwise, and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to work on this instead of other projects. 

Ripper's Rebellion

by Kaat ShadowLover

Prologue: New Friends

He slammed the book shut and stood up abruptly, the chair scratching the wooden floor as it was pushed back. He resisted the incredibly strong urge to scream, to just yell out his frustration. Wouldn't do to make an even bigger scene than he already had. Eyes were staring at him from all across the room but as he simply turned and walked out of the library, everyone went back to whatever research they were conducting.

Striding down the hallway, past offices, storerooms, and shielded practice rooms, he sighed explosively. Research was all very well and good and he had learned rather an incredible amount of useful things about demons. But he needed practical experience and wasn't being allowed to obtain it. Stuffy Watchers and their rules! No matter how much aptitude a trainee displayed, he was not allowed into the field, into the world, until he was twenty-three. Most of the trainees accepted this, though perhaps they chafed slightly. Nothing like Rupert's reaction to it though.

He was smart enough and self-aware enough to know that this reaction came from a couple of different sources. He was not actually twenty-one, he was seventy-three! And yes, while in Faerie terms, that did mean he was at the same stage in his life as the human trainees, it still meant that he had more life experience than they, had studied for longer. Of course, no one here knew he was a Faerie (except for his "father," who agreed with the Council on this issue!) so they also didn't know that keeping him locked away with books, as much as he enjoyed books and learning, was stifling to a being who grew up as a part of nature, connected to the energy of the world! How these Mortals could be content to spend their lives indoors he'd never understand. He wasn't even allowed to remove the books from the Watcher's library to study outside under a tree. Or in a tree, really.

Rupert strode out of the Watchers' Hall, the main building of the organization, and turned quickly down the street. There was a park a few blocks down, nothing much, just some grass, a few trees and bushes, a small dirt path leading around the edge. Grabbing a sturdy, low-hanging branch, Rupert swung up into one of the trees, sitting with his back against the trunk. This close to the ground, he wasn't exactly hidden, but the full foliage did make him hard to see. Which was why he was surprised when a voice came from directly under him.

"You have got the most incredible aura! Wanna share a fag?" It was the most incongruous greeting Rupert had ever received and he moved so his head popped out of the leaves, blinking owlishly at the young man before him. "E-excuse me?"

The young man was perhaps the same age as Rupert supposedly was, probably a few years younger. He was possessed of longish brown hair and an angular face that was currently graced with a smile that just screamed imp, especially to someone with Rupert's fascination with mischief. Dressed in tight jeans and a Sex Pistols t-shirt, the intruder waved the lit cigarette in his hand. "Want to share?"

Rupert shrugged to himself and jumped smoothly down from the branch. He hadn't tried many human vices in the few years he'd been in this plane and he was curious. "Sure," he agreed and, taking the cigarette from the other man, he inhaled shallowly, only choking slightly before trying again, this time with much more success. As he handed the half-gone cigarette back, he asked, "What did you say before that?"

The imp laughed, a pleasing sound to Rupert's ears. "About your aura? It's great, all sparkly. Bet you're wizard with magic. Know any cool spells you could show me?"

Rupert was intrigued. He'd gone to the Watchers because they were one of the only human organizations that knew about mystic powers. Certainly, they had the most information about demons and how to fight them. But they were rather conservative about the use of magic, something that Rupert, as a creature of magic himself, grew frustrated with. And now, here was this stranger, a Mortal in a time period of human history when magic was scorned, who was matter-of-factly talking of auras and spells. He grinned.

"I know a few, yes. You know magic?"

"Started dabbling, found I had a talent. Hey, wanna grab a bite? I know a small place we can talk, won't bother no one."

Rupert's eyes shone. Just what he was looking for! A friend to cast magic with, someone to talk to who wasn't a part of the stodgy old Watchers. He started strolling next to his new friend, letting the other man take the lead. "I'm Rupert Giles."

The imp grinned and tossed the cigarette butt to the ground, grinding it with his toe as he held out his hand. "Ethan Rayne."

Author's Note: I'm not great at writing accents and I have almost no knowledge of actual English slang (what I know is from fanfics, movies, and tv) and I know nothing of English slang in the mid-70s. Sorry if the dialogue sounds wrong. Also, this story is set in 1975, which is the canon year for when Giles said he, Ethan, and their friends raised Eyghon, and I'm starting in the spring of that year. The Sex Pistols had their first concert in November of '75 so I'm really a few months early for Ethan to be wearing that shirt, but they were pretty much the first British punk band and I figured Ripper and Ethan would be into them so I'm fudging the time line a little. Hope no one minds.


End file.
